


Past Midnight

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Helping Logan Learn(Intrulogical) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bratty Logan, Comfort and Aftercare, Crying, Discipline, Disobeying Orders, Hand and Paddle Spanking, Intrulogical, Light Dom/sub, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Remus Just Wants Logan To Sleep, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgil is Only Briefly Mentioned, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Remus and Logan have a deal:Logan has to go to bed before midnight, EVERY night, and if Remus catches him up after their agreed time, he's allowed to spank him with the tool of his choosing, and decide whether he can keep his pants and underwear on throughout the spanking.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Helping Logan Learn(Intrulogical) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S):  
> ▪️Slight struggling  
> ▪️Spanking For Breaking Rules(Hand and Paddle)  
> ▪️Slight Crying

Remus hummed happily as he trotted down the halls towards Logan's room, taking a brief moment to slam his hand against Virgil's door, and smirking when he heard him shriek, continuing on his way happily.  
  


That is until he noticed the small amount of light seeping from under Logan's door, and his smile immediately fell, checking the time, which read 12:45.

He frowned, abruptly walking into the room without knocking or asking first, and felt a small smirk cross his face when Logan jumped about ten feet in the air at someone else being in his room suddenly,

"Good god, Remus! Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

Remus frowned slightly at Logan's words, starring him down as he gently scolded,

"Star, do you remember what we discussed?"

Logan's look of confusion told Remus he didn't remember, and he sighed in quiet frustration, replying to his own question firmly,

"What time is it My Precious Star?"

Logan's eyes held confusion for a moment longer, before they drifted to the clock, which now read 12:47, his eyes widening in realization as he stammered out, cheeks flushing a deep red,  
  


"Uh-Uh... I t-thought y-you were j-joking..."

Remus crossed his arms to show the other man he wasn't joking, sitting on Logan's bed patiently, and raising an eyebrow as he patted his lap calmly.

Logan frowned suddenly, a bit of rebellion striking, and shaking his head no as he yelled,

"No! I'm not a child! This is completely uncalled for!"

Remus only tilted his head, his look firm, but his tone gentle and caring,

"Logan, you know what we discussed and the terms involved. You didn't follow them, and must do as we agreed if that's what happened. Which we decided together would be a spanking if you were up past midnight, because you knew how unhealthy that is, yet you still do it almost every night."

Remus patted his lap once more, giving Logan one last chance to make the right decision; which he quickly shot down, standing, and trying to make an escape for door.

  
Remus sighed softly as his boyfriend continued to make illogical decisions, which included ignoring his instructions and trying to run off, only making things much more difficult for himself in the end.

He swung the door shut easily with a glide of his finger before Logan got even half way to the door, asking in an eerily calm tone,

"Star, are we really going to do this?"

Logan glared at his boyfriend, because as much as he loved him, he hated the stubbornness and persistence he sometimes showed, quickly covering his mouth when the next words slipped out angrily,  
  


"Fuck you!"

Remus simply sighed, finally standing, arms folded as he simply replied,

"Maybe another time, but that's a reward, not something you get for disobeying structured rules we have specifically with your health in mind. You know why we discussed this Logan, and this is a rule I'm not willing to let slide, because it harms you in the long run."

Remus stalked forward, grabbing Logan's upper arm firmly enough to keep his grip, but not enough to bruise, pulling him towards him gently.

Logan's glare never ceased, and after a couple seconds he began to try to struggle free, shrieking angrily,

"This is ridiculous!"

Remus simply ignored Logan's angry comments, bringing a hand down to sharply smack his still clothed backside as he continued to struggle.

It was a bit intriguing for Remus when Logan's struggles ceased for several seconds after the first sharp smack, yelping in surprise more than pain.

The momentary shock giving him the advantage to easily wrestle Logan to the ground, yanking his pants down to pool around his ankles, his boxers coming down soon after, then lifting his legs as if he were changing a diaper, making sure to keep a firm on his ankles as he began peppering his backside with sharp, stinging smacks.  
  


Logan cried out several times at the sharp, stinging smacks to his bare cheeks, before he yelled out in a choked tone,

"Not funny Ree!"

Remus sighed, before stating calmly,

"It's not supposed to be funny Star. We had a deal, and you broke it. Now your backside gets to suffer the consequences for not following through with it."

Remus continued to spank Logan with his hand till his butt was a warm, cherry red.

He then summoned a small, wooden paddle, counting out 20 hits on just his sit spots, then giving 5 final smacks with the paddle to each cheek, before scooping up a now sniffling and snotty, red faced Logan; rubbing his back up and down, and softly cooing,

"I've got you star, shhhh. Are we gonna stay up late anymore?"

Logan shook his head rapidly, burying his face in Remus' shoulder as he continued to sniffle and shift around, quiet whimpers escaping occasionally.

"Good, now let's go run you a warm bath, and steal some rose petals from Ro, so you can relax a bit."

  
Remus finally coaxed out, kissing Logan’s head softly, and giving him a gentle smile, before picking him up to do so, the other only nodding, laying limply in his arms as he carried him to the bathroom.


End file.
